Early Morning Wake Up Call
by shan14
Summary: Someone's at Natalie's door...


A/N: Before you all read this delightful little ditty, i must confess the real reasoning behind it. It is actually a plea, to all you Medical Investigation fanatics out there to head on over to another fandoms storys (yes...another fandom!) I have begun to write a crossover fic with CSI: NY, and even thought technically...tis more of a Medical Investigation fic than CSI: NY one, it was written for a dear friend and thus is resonating over there...So, if you all be so kind (if you want!) to either a) head on over to the CSI: NY part of this website or b) go to my profile and click on the story called Breathe. You shall not be disappointed. Within those links lies many chapters worth (hopefully) of Meva goodness! and! Nathen fights, angst, love, friendship ect...

Please! let the Medical Investigation love continue and let all those CSI:NY fans know that we loved Anna Belknap first! (yes! Eva's actress plays the wonderful Lindsay Monroe in CSI:NY!) (Now you see the connection!) lol

Please, enjoy this little piece of fluff! and enjoy the wonders of Breathe! coming to a CSI:NY section near you...

Disclaimer: Me own nothing...nada...zilch...

---

"Natalie" mumbled Stephen absently, rolling on his stomach to drape an arm across her middle.

"Hmm" replied the sleepy woman, shuffling slightly under the weight of his arm. A pale patch of sunlight dappled the edges of her sheets and as she rolled into the hazy warmth a small shiver of heat ran through her tired body. The man next to her nudged himself further into the crook between her neck and shoulder, his lips brushing against the pale skin and the lone freckle adorning the hollow there.

"Natalie" he tried again, his voice echoing throughout her body and making her giggle lightly. The grip around her stomach tightened gently as his voice became more meaningful, the early morning wake up fog clearing slowly from it's settled position over her consciousness.

"There's someone at your door" he concluded finally, the yawn that followed sending shivers through her once more. Sometime later she realised what he had said and rolled over forcefully, sending him onto his back.

"You sure?" she asked, looking slightly muddled, as she gathered the light summer sheets to her chest. The result of this was the remainders being sprayed across his front as Natalie tried in vane to sit up on the mattress.

"Positive" he nodded, holding back his grin as a distinct knock resonated throughout the small apartment.

Her lips pursed slowly in realisation as Stephen watched her in amusement. Not for the first time did he find himself pinching his arm at the thought that he was in bed with Natalie Durant.

"Who do you think it is?" she asked suddenly, turning slowly away from him.

"Probably no one" he mumbled hopefully, tugging at her arm so that the back of her head lay against his chest.

Hoping that the subject had been dropped, and wondering why he had brought it up in the first place, Stephen closed his eyes finally in a last attempt at falling asleep

"Will you check for me?" asked Natalie, tilting her head and smiling at him sweetly. A lone hand meandered up his stomach to lie against his light chest hair, her small fingers rising slowly in time with his breathes.

"Please" she added, almost a whisper.

Stephen breathed out slowly "Of course" he smiled, clasping her hand within his own to kiss her knuckles warmly.

He rolled slowly out of bed as Natalie gathered the blankets around her once more, snuggling into the warmth where he had been lying moments before.

"Pants are by the door" she informed with a yawn, smiling at the glance she knew he had sent her.

"Thankyou dear" he quipped before tugging on the flannelette bottoms. He reached into the top draw of her dresser and pulled out an old grey t-shirt, pondering the change in his attire since he and Natalie had began their relationship. Many people had noted the lessening of black in his fashion and he was proud to show off the hint of blue in the pyjama pants he wore.

"Coming" he mumbled as the banging resumed once more, the knocks sounding louder as he stumbled out the door.

He paused for a minute at the front entrance to her apartment, checking his appearance in the mirror in case it was someone of minor importance. He glanced down at his watch only to realise he had left it on the bedside table.

"Hello?" he asked, barely hiding the yawn he felt coming. His hand was still against the door handle as a loud squeal filled the silent apartment.

"Stephen?"

"Eva" Stephen stared at the people before him a moment longer, his mind blank as the urge to pinch himself out of a dream resumed.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed the dark haired woman, biting down on her lip to avoid squealing again and waving her hands around hazardously.

"Hi" greeted the blonde haired doctor nervously, shuffling his bare feet against the floor boards as he stared at the rest of his team.

"Miles, Frank" he added with a short nod, praying that Kate wasn't hidden around the corner.

"Is there any reason you're here?" he asked, trying to hide himself behind Natalie's front door. He hadn't been expecting anyone he knew to answer and the sudden thought of the people he worked with seeing him unshaven, sleepy and in his pyjamas slightly unsettled him.

That and he'd just answered Natalie's door in said pyjama's looking extremely guilty and with no real excuse. At least if he had been dressed he could have told them he'd dropped round earlier that morning.

"Could ask you the same thing" mumbled Frank as Eva spoke over the top of him.

"We came to see if Nat wanted to join us at the park" she explained, her eyes still staring wide at the site before her.

Stephen cleared his throat before nodding at their explanation, wondering if closing the door in their faces would seem rude.

He had desperately wanted to spend the day in bed with Natalie, without the threat of a deadly disease or that of his co-workers. Now he would have to wake Natalie and out of curtesy (and the thought of the others knowing what they were up to) she would have to accept.

"You know what, don't worry about it" waved Frank, biting down on his lip to stop the grin he felt rising.

"You sure?" asked Stephen, raising an eyebrow at the three people before him.

"Positive" nodded Eva a little too eagerly, hiccuping as she bite down a laugh.

"You go back to what you were doing" added Miles, earning a glare from the other two people and a deep blush from Stephen.

"You know what I mean…" mumbled the young doctor as he gaze fell the ground.

"Hmmm" mumbled Stephen in half agreement half embarrassment, praying that the others hadn't noticed his reddened cheeks. He closed the door with a small wave, listening to the gasps of excitements from Eva and 'No Ways!' from Miles as they made their way down the hall.

"Guess we know why he's not wearing black anymore" muttered Frank.

---

Stephen wandered back towards Natalie's room in a daze, stopping at the door to swing around into the room.

Natalie was sitting upright in bed, sheets wrapped around her as she stared at Stephen, a small grin slowly taking form.

"They know" he sighed, dropping onto the bed with a thud.

"It was bound to happen sometime" laughed Natalie, rubbing a hand against his back as he settled down against his pillow.

"Did it have to be like that?" he complained aloud, burrowing his face into Natalie's neck once more.

"Don't think about it Stephen" she replied, curling up against him and kissing his cheek lightly.

Frank was going to torture him on Monday.

---

A/N: Remember peeps! Breathe! CSI: NY section! (review) lol


End file.
